


Noctis, Lucis, Caelum

by GiveMeLoveLover



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aggravating Car Music, But he tries hard, Diner Sabotage, Healing, Ignis-Needs-Rest, Noct-Stop-Reeling, Noctis learns he can't sing a duet with himself, Respool-The-Noct-Before-It's-Too-Late, Self-Destruction, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, That one guy from Galdin Quay, They all try hard, Where is Gladio?, Who is Gladio?, Why is Gladio?, comradery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeLoveLover/pseuds/GiveMeLoveLover
Summary: After a skirmish with some Niff troupes on their way to Lestallum, Noctis changes- for the worse.





	Noctis, Lucis, Caelum

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to touch your butt,” said Noctis, very deliberately touching his own butt in front of the bathroom mirror. “It’s just that you’re so… ah… hot… and ooh baby…”

“Hey Noct are you done with the bathroom?” said Prompto, yanking the door open without knocking.

“Help! He’s harrasing me!” screamed Noctis, slapping his hand away from his butt.

Prompto also screamed and threw himself out the window in his haste to unsee.

“Your majesty! Are you ok?” said Ignis, rushing in and kneeling in front of Noctis’ butt, trying to see if there were any problems.

“It’s ok! He’s gone now!” said Noctis. “But I keep having nightmares where he shows up and says abusive things to me.”

“Don’t worry your majesty,” said Noctis. “I’ll protect you.”

“As will I,” said Ignis. “Now put your clothes on.”

“I can’t,” said Noctis, on the verge of tears. “He stole them and put them where I can’t reach.”

“I’ll get them for you, your majesty,” said Noctis, heading out the front door.

"Oh dear," said Ignis, censoring himself immensely. "Wait!" And he ran out the door after his Liege Lord.


End file.
